1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test apparatus.
2. Related Art
As a test apparatus for a semiconductor device or the like, an apparatus is known that has both a test function using a low voltage signal of 15 V and a test function using a high voltage signal of 2 kV, as shown in Patent Document 1, for example. These signals are transmitted to the semiconductor device via a probe substrate.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-205792
In the probe substrate, however, the pins transmitting the high voltage signal must be arranged at a prescribed distance or farther from the pins transmitting the low voltage signal. Therefore, when the number of pins for high voltage is increased, the space in which the pins for low voltage can be arranged is limited, and a sufficient number of probe pins cannot be ensured on the probe substrate.
In a test apparatus generating such a high voltage signal, a test module that generates a signal can be provided at a distance from the semiconductor device. For example, a test head housing the test module and a prober on which the semiconductor device is mounted can be disposed at a distance from each other, and the test head and prober can be connected by a cable to transmit signals.
However, when the test head and the prober are connected by a relatively long cable, the resistance component, capacitance component, or the like of the cable degrade the accuracy of the test using the low voltage signal. In particular, the accuracy of tests using a signal with low voltage and high frequency is degraded. When the testing accuracy is low, the pass/fail judgment accuracy can be improved by repeating the test multiple times, but this lengthens the overall testing time.
Furthermore, when the high voltage signal travels through a long cable, the accuracy of a small current measurement is degraded by the insulation resistance of the cable of the connector, or the waveform thereof is degraded by the resistance component or capacitance component of the cable or the connector.